Through bionic research on the wings of insects (e.g., beetles), in the view of material mechanics, a sandwich reinforced slab with polygonal-grid in the sandwich layer was developed (Patent No. ZL.03116503.6). The structure of the slab comprises a top layer, a bottom layer, and a sandwich layer. Wherein, the sandwich layer is a core layer formed by polygonal-grid (typically a honeycomb core), with reinforcing columns arranged along the intersections between grid walls. The objective of design diversification can be attained by changing the quantity and distribution of the columns and the shape of the polygons. The reinforced slabs in such structure have much higher compression strength, torsion strength, and peeling strength, and therefore can be widely used in packaging, building, and aerospace fields.
If the reinforced slabs are produced through the conventional process for honeycomb core structure slabs, then they have to be formed by molding the honeycomb core layer separately, and then assembling the honeycomb core layer with the top plate and the bottom plate by bonding or inlaying, in other words, with the conventional method, there is no integrated process to produce polygonal-grid slabs with a honeycomb core layer. Therefore following description provides a mold and a method for integrally manufacturing polygonal-grid hollow core slabs, wherein, the polygonal-grid hollow core slabs are produced with a female mold, a male mold, and “pouring” methods through solidification and mold stripping procedures.